User talk:Young Hardy Brand
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:HurricaneMonster page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Hurricane news (talk) 00:36, November 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Can I join HHW Young Hardy Brand- EDIT: Yes, you are in fact Douglas. Nice try. But no. HurricaneMonster (talk) 00:47, November 8, 2015 (UTC)HurricaneMonster Douglas, Stop playing Games with us Douglas/Young Hardy Seriously. You thought you could sneak through with a alt? Nope, Not Happening. If you want even the slightest chance to get unblocked then stop playing around, fighting over the terms, and trying to buy yourself more time. Just Do it. And if you don't want to- You have just found yourself with a infinite ban. Stop playing games with us. This is a serious matter. If you ever want to inside the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wikia EVER AGAIN I would get your mom on our chat Before Noon EST Sunday. This is your last and final notice of this. If you do it again, don't say you weren't warned. Signatories of this statement are below: -''Michelle'' HurricaneMonster (talk) 01:56, November 8, 2015 (UTC)HurricaneMonster Douglas, if you really want to rejoin this wiki, AWNSER THIS MESSAGE. Also click me to come to a test wiki i made for you [[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']] • [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|'Talk']][[User_blog:PuffleXTREME|'Blog']] 02:00, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Douglas, this is your only chance. Please answer this message and have your mom come on chat. This is it. She has until 12PM EST tomorrow. If you really want to return on HHW, please do this.Bobnekaro (talk) 02:05, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Srsly We do not care that you have a 2028 season to finish, so why did you mention it? Just DO IT. Get your Mom on our chat. Also, we were able to recognize that it was you by your messages. Just do it, and we will make a 3rd ruling. We will not say what it is. We need your Mom on our chat. We need to talk to her. HurricaneMonster (talk) 02:20, November 8, 2015 (UTC)HurricaneMonster Message backed by the rest of the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki We need to talk to Mom because... Douglas- We need to talk to your mom about your behviour and conduct within our wiki while you were here as she needs to understand what you were banned for. Now, we are sick of just sitting here waiting to talk to her about this. HurricaneMonster (talk) 02:28, November 8, 2015 (UTC)HurricaneMonster Message backed by the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. RE: Third Chance Douglas- What I will say is- You may get a third chance, and you may end up being a B-Crat someday if you let us talk to your mom. It is the only chance you will probably ever get to be unbanned- so just let us talk to her. HurricaneMonster (talk) 02:42, November 8, 2015 (UTC)HurricaneMonster Message backed by the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wikia. One last Extension I am providing one more extension to 2PM Sunday, mainly because some people go to church until noon and others don't wake up until then. But don't ask for any more. HurricaneMonster (talk) 03:18, November 8, 2015 (UTC)HurricaneMonster @CarrieGenova To Carrie Genova- This message is Directed to Carrie Genova. I will not appeal the ban through this without making sure you know the full scale of why your son was banned. Since I know going through your son's account would be a extremely dangerous move (He'd probably end up editing it), I would like for you to create a account and enter into the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki Chat (http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat). We will farther explain the ban in the chat and provide our third and final ruling on this ban. You can't think "This is crazy" without knowing how we even got here. You have until 2PM '''Today November 8th to enter the chat so we may explain the ban. If this deadline passes without you entering the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki Chat, Douglas will remain permanently banned with no farther exemptions or explanations provided. Your Son is being given a Generous third chance. Use this wisely and follow the directions within this message and shall you enter our chat, it is the lone and probably greatest chance the Douglas will ever get to be unbanned. HurricaneMonster (talk) 13:41, November 8, 2015 (UTC)HurricaneMonster Message backed by the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. It's over. It's over. You are now permabanned. You missed your chance. Leboringjack (talk) 19:06, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. Over Doug, I'm just reminding you that it's over. You are permabanned now. Just move on your life, and forget about our wiki. Thanks, —StrawberryMaster talk· ''' 19:10, November 8, 2015 (UTC)